The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pentas plant, botanically known as Pentas lanceolata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bismarck Pink’.
The new Pentas is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Pintung, Taiwan. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new moderately tall and freely branching Pentas cultivars with numerous large flowers and attractive flower and foliage coloration.
The new Pentas originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 1995 of two unidentified proprietary selections of Pentas lanceolata, not patented. The cultivar Bismarck Pink was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Pintung, Taiwan in 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Pintung, Taiwan, since the summer of 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Pentas are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.